


A Night After The Voice

by shefaniiii



Category: Shefani
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefaniiii/pseuds/shefaniiii
Summary: Just some domestic fluff about shefani, and my take on what sometimes happens after the voice tapings.





	A Night After The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please tell me if you like it in the comments. Do you want more?

It was about 11:15 when they got home from a long day taping the voice lives. They stopped to get food and knew it as gonna be a late night because the boys weren't home, they were staying with their grandparents for the weekend so Gwen and Blake could have some alone time. They missed the boys a lot but they were thankful Gwen's parents could take them so they could be together. "Okay baby what do you want to eat?" Blake asked Gwen "Mmmm, pizza?" she said, "Okay, do you want to order it to the house or pick it up?" Blake asked. "Can we just order it I wanna go home and get into some comfy clothes and cuddle with you" "Of course baby" Blake said. The drive was pretty quit, just the radio playing quietly in the background and Gwen and Blake holding hands. Once they got home Blake jumped out of the truck to open her door, "Thanks cowboy" Gwen said and she hopped out of the truck, grabbed his hand and went inside. "I'm gonna go change, take off my makeup and I'll be down." she said after before kissing him and heading upstairs "Okay" Blake said after her. She went upstairs and grabbed one of Blake's flannels to put on, washed her face, and put her hair in a messy bun. She still felt kind of insecure without any makeup even though she knew Blake doesn't care at all. As she walked down the last few steps she saw Blake giving her heart eyes from the couch. She walked over to him as he stood up, "You are so beautiful baby", she didn't say anything as she blushed and buried her face in Blake's chest. "Hey look at me" he said as he lifted up her chin so they were able to meet eyes, "Trust me when I say this, you are beyond gorgeous with all your makeup on but when you're like this, with no makeup, the Gwen that's just for me I love it" he said. She felt tears prick her eyes and gave him the most loving smile. Right as they were about to sit down and put on a movie the doorbell rang, as Gwen started to get up Blake stopped her, "It's okay I'll get it." He came back with the pizza box and two glasses of wine, "Thank babe" she said. After they finished having dinner Gwen turned on the Sound Of Music, turned off the lamp, and then Blake grabbed her legs and put them across his lap. As they were sitting there he started to lightly rub her thighs, she finished her wine and moved so her head was on Blake's chest and her legs were folded under her. About half way through the movie she started to get cold, and Blake could feel her slightly shaking, so he grabbed the blanket behind them and draped in over them. Gwen looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips and laid her head back on his chest. As she started to doze off she felt him kiss her head and looked up at him, "Come on sweetheart let's go to bed" he said and she nodded her head. He slowly picked her up bridal style and walked upstairs, moved the sheets, and laid her down. "I'll be right back" he said as he walked to the bathroom. Once he got done he turned off the lights and crawled in bed, Gwen moved up to her favorite spot, cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest right below he chin. "Goodnight baby girl I love you so so much" he said, she looked up, kissed him and said back to him "I love you babe so much."


End file.
